The present invention relates to a printing electronic calculator which can be made so small that it can be carried around in a user's pocket.
Printing electronic calculators small enough to be easily transportable are known. These, however, require a supplementary carrying case or bag to facilitate transport and protect the printing unit. The dimensions of these calculators are moreover still not sufficiently small for them to be accommodated in a user's pocket.